Did You Know?
by Faramirlover
Summary: A series of continuous drabbles from Harry and Draco's points of view. Eventual Drarry. A bit angsty and a tad upsetting at first. Disclaimer: I own nothing. DMxHP Rated for certain themes. My longest story to date. Complete!
1. You're Everthing

**Draco**

Did you know you're everything I want to be?

You're so strong, I'm so weak.

You're good, I'm evil.

You have friends, I have nothing.

You're kind, I'm cold.

You're giving, I do nothing but take.

You're nothing but honest, I do nothing but lie.

You're completely amazing, I'm not even average.

You're so emotional, I'm detached, or so it appears to you.

You're so obvious, I wear my mask.

You're so pure, I'm nothing if not tainted.

You're perfect, I'm flawed.

But the simplest way to say it:

You're you, I'm me.

You're everything I wish I could be.


	2. You're The One

**Harry**

Did you know you're the one?

You're the one that I see when I close my eyes even though you're never there.

You're the one that makes me smile even though you want to make me cry.

You're the one then means the most even though I mean nothing to you.

You're the one that I want even though I'm not wanted back.

You're the one that I love even though you hate me.

You're the one that's brought me to this, the end, and even though you don't care, I just want to say, you were always the one.


	3. All I See

**Draco**

Did you know it's all I can see?

Where I used to see your smiling face, I now see blood.

Where I used to see your lightning scar, I now see slit wrists.

Where I used to see emerald eyes, I now see skin, as pale as death, bloodless, almost lifeless.

Where I used to see your lips, I see the knife, held loosely in your right hand.

Where I used to see a happy life, I see death.

Where you used to be, I see you, corpse-like, lying on the floor.

Your suicide attempt is all I see now.


	4. Always Watching

**Harry**

Did you know that you're always watching me?

I woke up after _it _and you were watching me from the bottom of my hospital bed.

I look up at breakfast and you are watching.

I turn around a corner and your shining silver eyes are suddenly watching me.

I pick up a knife to chop something for potions and, by Merlin, you're definitely watching.

I'm thinking about you and you're watching, like you know.

Do you know? Do you know you're the reason I tried to end it all?

You're always watching me, but then again, you always look away.


	5. Want To Cry

**Draco**

Did you know that you're always making me want to cry?

I wanted to cry when you refused my friendship.

I wanted to cry when you beat me at Quidditch.

I wanted to cry when I saw you lying there in a puddle of your own blood.

I wanted to cry when you woke up and found out _it_ hadn't worked... _You_ cried.

I wanted to cry when I realised I was in love with you.

I want to cry when I remember I can't have you. But Malfoys aren't allowed to cry, like they're not allowed to want Potters.


	6. Chew Your Lip

**Harry**

Did you know you chew your lip?

I don't think you know you're doing it.

You chew your lip when you're thinking about me. I always know if you're thinking about me.

You chew your lip when you're upset, but you only chew one side. You're upset a lot.

You chew your lip when you want to say something but you know something a Malfoy shouldn't.

You shouldn't chew your lip. You'll make it bleed. It makes me want to kiss you, just to get you to stop.

I think you'd rather chew you lip than be kissed by me.


	7. Obsessed With You

**Draco**

Did you know I'm obsessed with you?

I've always been obsessed with you, but now it's different.

I used to loath you with a passion because you were better than me.

Then I was obsessed with beating you at Quidditch.

Next I was annoyed with you because you were indifferent, like I wasn't worth being acknowledged.

Then I was scared for you. I became obsessed with making sure you were safe.

Now… now I've fallen in love and it's the worst thing I could have done because I'm so totally obsessed with you and it's breaking my heart every day.


	8. Feel Alive

**Harry**

Did you know you make me feel alive?

With everything that goes on around me, I sometimes feel like I'm dead inside, that I can't go on. Then you do something and it makes me heart sing.

You're always the only one that tested me at Quidditch. Flying against you always makes my heart race and the adrenaline pump.

When we fought with words, I never wanted it to stop. Just you and me and passionate, harsh words.

And now you just being near makes me smile. You make me want to live.

You make me feel so completely alive.


	9. Alright Really

**Draco**

Did you know that your friends are alright really?

I suppose Weasley has a pretty good sense of humour. And if he's a Blood Traitor then I guess I am too.

And I have to admit, Granger's a bloody genius, whoever her parents are. I suppose being a Mudblood doesn't really mean anything.

The only one of your friends that I can't stand is the She-Weasel. She's all over you all the time. Anyone can see you're not interested. Apart from her, apparently.

I wish I was your friend too, but if I were, I might punch Little Miss Slutty.


	10. You Confuse Me

**Harry**

Did you know you confuse me so much?

Today you called Hermione 'Hermione'. Not Mudblood, not Granger. Hermione.

You called Ron 'Weasel' but some things can't change.

Then in Potions you didn't even try and blow up my work.

And you stopped Neville putting in too much Salamander blood.

What's with you? I know you're on the light side now but that doesn't mean you're nice. Are you ill? I hope not…

And another thing – are you or are you not dating Parkinson? She's not good enough for you. I would be though.

Stop confusing me with your hot niceness!


	11. Can't Take It Anymore

**Draco**

Did you know I can't take it anymore?

Being near you every single day is driving me mad. I'm either going to jump off the Astronomy Tower or jump you.

You're just sat there, opposite me, sucking on a God-damn sugar quill, looking all innocent. Innocent and sexy.

And you don't even realise what you're doing!

I'm going to snap if I don't do something.

I want to scream or shout or cry or something. Anything other than sit here silently watching you, watching what I can't have.

I'm full of indecision and uncertainty and I can't take it anymore!


	12. Suprise Me

**Harry**

Did you know you surprise me?

When we met I was shocked that someone could be as much of a git as you.

I was surprised by the fact that you're really good at Quidditch.

I was rather stunned when you betrayed Voldemort. I had to revise the git label.

But you have never surprised me as much as you just did.

I was sat in the Library, sucking on a sugar quill, when suddenly you were at my side. You plucked the quill from my mouth, popped it into yours and strode away.

Actually, I'm less surprised, more confused.


	13. A Little Bit Slow

**Draco **

Did you know you're a little bit slow?

I was out of the Library and half way down the corridor by the time you yelled my name.

Mind you, you made up for the slowness of brain by how fast you ran.

So fast that you almost didn't stop yourself slamming into me

"Why'd you do it?" you ask.

"You really are slow," I say.

You frown and I grin.

Pulling the quill from my mouth I toss it away and kiss you instead.

When we break apart, all you say is "oh."

You're so slow, it's almost cute. Almost.


	14. I Love

Did you know I love your hair?

Really? I hate it.

I love it. It makes you look like you've had sex.

I'll bear that in mind.

O

Did you know I love it when you say my name?

What? Draco?

Yeah. It's nice.

You're just a sweetie underneath, aren't you?

I'm a Malfoy! We're not sweet.

It'll be our little secret then.

O

Did you know I love you?

I didn't before. Did you know I love you too?

I do now.

Oh good.

O

Did you know I want to be with you forever?

Good, because I'm never letting you go.


	15. The Cutest Couple

**Hermione**

Did you know that you two make the cutest couple in the world?

And I just want you to know that I'm here if you want me. And I'll hit Ron for you if he says something stupid.

And I'll make sure Rita stays away. We don't want her ruining things.

And I hope you get everything you ever wished for. Though, I think you already do.

Each other.

Oh, and Harry, could you bear me in mind when you throw the bouquet. Ron's being a little slow.

You shouldn't be the only member of the golden trio that's married.


End file.
